


Blizny ~Tłumaczenie~

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blizny, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ale bardziej Comfort, troszeczkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Krucjaty tłumaczeniowej ciąg dalszy, czyli: pokażę wszystkim, dlaczego Stark i Strange są dla siebie idealni.





	Blizny ~Tłumaczenie~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marvel Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876437) by [Riizunqo (Siveyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siveyn/pseuds/Riizunqo). 



\- Czy to boli? - zapytał Stephen, drżącymi palcami dotykając blizn wokół reaktora łukowego.

Tony chciał powiedzieć, że nie - jak robił zawsze, kiedy ludzie zadawali mu to pytanie - jednak zmienił zdanie.

\- Tylko czasem. Z resztą, wiesz, jak to jest.

Doktor, oczywiście, wiedział. Nosił równie głębokie blizny.

\- Pocałować, żeby było lepiej? - zapytał, a milioner wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie mam pięciu lat.

\- Ale czy chcesz, żebym pocałował? Żeby mniej bolało? 

-... Tak - odparł Tony z wahaniem, niechętnie.

Czarownik uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad nim. Musnął ustami pokrytą szramami skórę Starka i podniósł się, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Lepiej?

\- Taa - zaśmiał się. - Głupek. - W ramach rewanżu Tony chwycił dłonie Stephena i pocałował każdy palec po kolei. - Lepiej?

Strange uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Zawsze.


End file.
